


Carry On Countdown 2018: Family

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Family, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, additional art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Lucy meets someone new in the afterlife: Natasha Grimm-Pitch.





	Carry On Countdown 2018: Family

**Author's Note:**

> CARRY ON COUNTDOWN! I am finally joining the fun created by carryon-countdown. I can’t promise me I’ll do a lot cause I also have my Klaine Advent story running, but I drew something for this one. If I do add more stuff, then I'll change this work into a multichapter work.
> 
> Enjoy.

**LUCY**

Death is lonely. I know that now. I’ve been dead for eleven years and I am still trying to figure out how it works. When I was alive, I never knew what happened after death. I do now. My soul cannot go on without telling Simon that I love him, so till the veil lifts, I am forced to watch over my son who does not even know who I am.

And I am so lonely.

But then I see Simon meeting his new roommate, and to my surprise, someone taps me on my shoulder. I yell in shock.

I look up and a woman is staring at me. She has her hands in the air. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!”

She has long dark hair tied up in a neat bun, except for the few loose hairs, and she’s wearing a beautiful red robe.

“Who are you?” I yell at her. I’m being rude, but no one’s talked to me in eleven years.

“My name is Natasha Grimm-Pitch. I’ve been looking for company.”

* * *

_1 year later_

* * *

“Our sons hate each other,” Natasha says as she pours herself another glass of wine. The wine isn’t real, since we’re dead, but the beauty of death is that we can make wine appear whenever we want to.

Natasha and I have been friends for over a year now. We’re both waiting for the Veil to be lifted and we both want to give a final message to our sons, and our sons’ souls happen to be bound to the same Watford dorm room. That’s why we’re able to talk.

I’ve heard of Natasha, but never in a positive light. After all, Davy absolutely despised her. Natasha knows I am Davy’s ex and I know she’s Natasha Grimm-Pitch, but it doesn’t stop our friendship. We don’t talk about politcs. We’re dead. We don’t care. Our sons can fight that out.

I take a sip from my wine. “Yes, they do.”

“I thought I’d raised Basilton better than this,” Natasha says.

“I wish I could’ve raised Simon.”

Some pain never goes away, not even in death. Natasha hears the sad tone in my voice and she hugs me closely. I am so glad to have her.

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

“He did not try to kill Simon!” Natasha yells angrily, but I shake my head.

Natasha and I are like sisters. After three years, you grow close. But that means we can also fight like sisters. It doesn’t happen often, but every now and then I comment about Baz treating Simon, and Natasha is not happy to hear it.

“Tasha, please.”

“Look, my son is an absolute git, I know that. But he’d never intentionally hurt anynore.”

“Oh, really?” I say, “You can’t possible pretend that Baz doesn’t want to do Simon in?”

“Please, as if Simon doesn’t want to get rid of Baz!” Natasha cries out. Then she storms away. I guess I won’t see her for a couple of weeks.

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

Natasha is the first to notice.

“Did you see that?” Natasha says.

“No?” I look down and I see Simon and Baz in their room, sniping at each other. Nothing new here.

But Natasha has a weird look on her face. It’s a mixure of surprise, confusion and happiness. Then, she starts to smile.

“What is it, Tasha?” I ask. I want to know.

“Oh Luce, I think my son is in love with Simon!”

I frown. Baz in love with Simon? If there’s one thing that I’ve gotten over the past five years is that Simon and Baz hate each other’s guts. How could Baz possibly be in love with Simon?

“Tasha, please.”

But Natasha is filled with glee. She’s practically glowing. (We don’t glow. We’re transparant.) “Just look closely, Luce.”

I look down again and Simon gets up to leave. He’s probably heading to his friend Penelope and his girlfriend Agatha. I don’t get to see Agatha, since she can’t enter the dorm, but I’ve seen Penny and she’s amazing. I still have no idea how she manages to break the gender barriers. She’s Mitali’s daughter. The moment I realised that, I broke down in tears. Crowley, I miss Mitali.

But Simon leaves. Baz sneers at him. Simon snaps back and he angrily shuts the door behind him. Baz rolls his eyes.

But then his expression changes. He looks back at the door and there’s some hint of adoration, but also sadness. I gasp loudly.

Natasha is still smiling. “Oh my boy, oh my wonderful boy.”

* * *

_2 years later_

* * *

I hug Natasha. The Veil is lifting and while we’re back on Earth, we won’t be able to see each other.

“Good luck,” I tell her.

“Good luck to you too, Luce,” Natasha tightens her grip around me.

We don’t know what will happen next. We’ve never met anyone else in this afterlife. We don’t know if we’ll get back after the Veil goes back, or if we’ll leave to the next step.

We don’t talk about it. We don’t want to say goodbye.

I hug Natasha, so thay I could dry my tears. I desperately hope this isn’t a goodbye. Natasha is my best friend. Mitali would kick my arse for saying that, but it’s true.

The Veil gets lifted. We’re ready.

* * *

_1 year later_

* * *

I watch Simon struggle to move the furniture around. He’s moving in with Penny. His soul is bound to a new place, namely this apartment.

Natasha is standing by my side.

Simon and Baz don’t know it yet, but Baz’s soul is also bound to this place.

After all of us dead people got sucked back to the afterlife, I cried tears of joy when Natasha was waiting for me at our usual spot. We talked about what we’ve seen and what we’ve said. 

We’re ready to go on. We can feel our souls being pulled away to the next place. We’ve said the things we’ve wanted to say, and we can finally rest in peace. We don’t have long anymore.

A part of us doesn’t want to go. We don’t know if we’ll still be able to see our sons, but another part of us is ready, because we know our sons have each other.

A bright light appears. It’s time to go. Natasha takes my hand. We don’t know what’s ahead of us, but we’ll be forever. After all, we’re BFFs - best friends forever. Mitali would kick me for using that term.

We look down one last time.

“They’re happy, Tasha,” I say as I watch Simon make tea while talking to Baz.

“Yes, Lucy,” Natasha says and she has a fond look on her face, “They are.”

Together, we turn around. It’s time to finally go on.


End file.
